LA CHICA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO
by MaKaRonHer
Summary: El futuro de toda la comunidad mágica estaba en las manos de él, por lo cual decide marcharse y le pide a él que la cuide, y él no puede evitar enamorarse. Meses después vuelve por lo que es suyo y ella debe elegir. Lástima que Ron entendió todo mal RxHr


_**B**ueno este es el segundo fic que escribo, me demoré muy poquito en escribirlo aunque debo reconocer que la idea me rondó por la cabeza durante varios días y recién la lleve a cabo, espero que les guste y dejen reviews se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios_

_A bueno ya saben que nada de lo que sale en el fic es mío, o si no ya sería más que millonaria y cobraría por hacer esto_

**LA CHICA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO**

Hoy sin duda a sido el mejor día de mi vida, he estado todo el día con ella, y no es que eso sea lo especial pues ya llevamos más de seis meses siendo el único apoyo el uno del otro, pero hoy ella se atrevío, aún me sorprendo con la pregunta que me hizo, no es que yo nunca lo hubiese pensado ni nada, pero creí que necesitaba tiempo, que necesitaba olvidarlo por eso le dí espacio, y ella lo entendió, entendió que yo quería que se sintiera segura, que no se sintiera presionada ni nada por el estilo para estar conmigo.

Yo sabía que le tomaría tiempo olvidarlo, más que mal él es su primer amor, su primer novio oficial, su primer mejor amigo y su primer hombre. Muchas veces llegué a pensar que jamás lo olvidaría, pero no deje de estar a su lado siempre que me necesitará, tal cual él me lo pidió

**---------------------Flash Back---------------------**

_-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?_

_-Creéme es mejor así_

_-¿Por qué no le dices? estoy seguro que te va a entender_

_-No lo hará_

_-¿Cómo no? es la bruja más inteligente que los dos hemos conocido estoy seguro que lo hará_

_-Prefiero que sea así, va a sufrir más si se entera el por qué_

_-Pero..._

_-Por favor cuídala...ya sé que no son grandes amigos ni nada pero por favor cuídala por mí...¿lo harías?...por favor no dejes que ningún idiota se le acerque, yo volveré, volveré por ella para continuar con lo que estoy obligado a dejar por ahora_

_-Amigo no sé si sea..._

_-¡Lo es!...no la puedo involucrar a ella en esto, así como no te puedo involucrar a tí...conmigo empezó todo y yo soy el que lo debe terminar_

_-Cuenta conmigo, la cuidaré_

**-------------------Fin Flash Back-------------------**

Y entonces hoy ella lo hizo, tomó mis manos y las posicionó en su corazón y me preguntó que si sentía como latía, yo perplejo le respondí que sí y ella me confesó que era por mí. No supe que decir, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando ella me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y tiró de mí para besarme, sólo pude contenerme unos segundos antes de entregarme a sentir, a sentir ese hermoso sentimiento que hace ya tanto estaba arraigado en mi corazón, porque yo la amaba, la amo y creo que la amaré hasta más allá de lo que me atrevo a imaginar.

Luego vino la pregunta, con su voz tan angelical me preguntó si es que quería ser su novio, por segunda vez en el día me impresionó, jamás me imaginé que ella sería la que diera el primer paso, yo como respuesta lo único que atiné a dar fue a besarla nuevamente mientras rodeaba su cintura y la elevaba del suelo.

Nunca me había sentido así, tan emocionado, tan cómodo, tan enamorado. Es impresionante como mis manos se amoldan a sus caderas, como su cara se ajusta al espacio que queda entre mi hombro y cuello y como nuestras bocas se unen como dos piezas de un puzzle que calzan a la perfección.

Perfección, precisamente esa es la palabra para definir a este día, fue el día más perfecto, ideal y soñado que he vivido. Pero como siempre, uno no puede soñar para siempre, y el despertar fue demasiado repentino, duro y escalofriante.

Los dos habíamos vivido uno de los mejores días de nuestras vidas, y eso se notaba en nuestros rostros, la alegría revosaba de nuestros cuerpos, por eso nos extraño que cuando llegamos acá todos nos miraran de esa forma. Veníamos abrazados y felices dispuestos a contarles nuestra gran noticia, pero la bienvenida que recibimos no se la esperaba ninguno de los dos, miradas frías y nerviosas, como si nos quisieran advertir de algo pero no se atrevían a hablarnos.

Rompimos nuestro maravilloso abrazo incómodos por las miradas que nos lanzaron, interrogamos con la mirada a quién estaba a nuestro alrededor mas nadie nos daba respuesta hasta que lo escuché:

_-Vaya, veo que por fin llegan_

Esa voz que me llegó desde las espaldas, entró por mis oídos y me llegó hasta los huesos, jamás me sentí tan aliviado y tenso a la vez, tan alegre y triste, tan agradecido y miserable.

_-Veo que me extrañaron_

Agregó la voz con una frialdad poco común para esa amistosa voz. La miré a ella, la cual me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ambos nos volteamos para encontrarnos con él.

Ahí se enfrentaron las miradas, Azul v/s Verde y en medio de las dos la mirada castaña de ella. Un silencio sepulcral se apodera del salón. Las miradas llenas de tensión Verde v/s Azul

_-¿Pero por qué tanto silencio¿acaso no vamos a brindar por mi regreso tras haber derrotado al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos?_

Dice él, mi hasta entonces mejor amigo, aunque yo lo sigo considerando como tal no sé si el lo haga.

_-Creo que tenemos que hablar_

Le digo, el me mira furioso y me extiende un vaso que acaba de llenar con Whisky de fuego

_-Tendremos tiempo para eso después de brindar...por ahora sólo quiero disfrutar y estar con mi chica_

Me responde mientras estira un brazo para pasarlo entorno a los hombros de ella, pero ella no se lo permite, en ese momento las lágrimas caían libremente por su hermoso rostro. Le mira a él, luego me mira a mí y sale corriendo del lugar, la intentó seguir pero él me detiene

_-Seguramente es la impresión de verme...¿no brindas por mí regreso amigo?_

Lo miró a los ojos y notó el cinismo en ellos, es obvio que lo sabe, no es estúpido, pero no entiendo que quiere lograr con esto, acepto el vaso que sigue flotando frente a mí y lo levanto a modo de saludo y me lo bebo de un trago. El lícor me quema a medida que desciende por mi garganta mas no le presto mayor atención. Él me mira fijamente

_-¿Así que cuidaste bien a mi chica?_

Mis ojos se dilataron lo sé, no me esperaba una pregunta así, por lo menos no ahora ni en un lugar así.

_-Insisto tenemos que hablar ¿por qué no vamos a un lugar más relajado?_

Propongo, él me miró con una mirada que fui incapaz de descifrar, y entonces habló alto y claro para hacerse notar en el salón el cual ya estaba bastante bullicioso

_-¿De qué quieres hablar ¿de cómo fue que derroté a Lord Voldemort¿o de la relación amorosa que has iniciado con mi chica?...porque aún sigue siendo mi chica_

Silencio nuevamente en el salón, todas las miradas se dirigen a nosotros; cometí el error de mirar a mi alrededor hasta fijar mis ojos en los castaños de ella. Gran error pues el siguió mi mirada notando lo mismo que yo.

_-A pero ¿por qué no aclaramos esto acá?_

Dijo maliciosamente caminando hacia ella.

_-A ver Hermione ¿por qué no eliges? _

Ella lo miraba suplicando con la mirada de que no le hiciera hacer eso, luego me miró a mí, y entendí, como buen perdedor, pero sin querer perder mi orgullo dije

_-No creo que sea el lugar ni el momento para hacer esto, así que mejor me retiro_

_-Cobarde_

Susurró él, y eso basto para sacarme de mis casillas

_-Quizás lo sea, quizás no sea tan bueno como tú y quizás jamás llegue a tener la mitad de lo que tú tienes...pero por lo menos me atrevo a sentir, quizás me consideres cobarde por no querer afrontar una situación como esta, pero no soy menos cobarde que tú, tú que te vas dejando todo atrás, tú que no te atreves a enfrentar tus sentimientos, tú que la dejas atrás esperando que te espere sin siquiera darle una explicación lógica y me pides a mí que me encargue de ella_

Sentí tu mirada en mí, y vi la decepción que se reflejaba en tus ojos y me odié, nunca me había expresado bien, siempre hablaba de más y decía lo que quería decir pero sin tacto, por lo general mis palabras sonaban hirientes siempre que me refería a tí. Al notar que más lágrimas rodaban por tu mejilla me animé a seguir hablando:

_-¿Y sabes qué? te lo agradezco amigo, porque si no hubiese sido por tí jamás la hubiese conocido a ella...¡¿POR MERLÍN HARRY QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO EN DEJARLA ASÍ?!...y encima me pides que cuide que ningún estúpido se le acerque, no lo pude evitar, soy estúpido, siempre lo he sido...y como el gran estúpido que soy no pude evitar el verlo...¡MÍRALA, ES UN ANGEL¿en serio esperabas que me acercara a ella y no lo notará?..._

Me di vuelta y camine hacia ella, hacia Hermione, su Hermione, mi Hermione, me agaché y depósite un beso en su mejilla

_-Cuidate Angel, espero que él te haga feliz_

Susurre a su oído y luego abandoné el lugar. Supe que se la hice más fácil, ella era muy noble para elegir pero su mirada no mentía, no me quería a mí, si no que el amor de ella le pertenecía a otro, siempre había sido del otro, de su mejor amigo, de mi mejor amigo, del gran Harry Potter.

Abandoné el lugar con la cabeza en alto y empece a caminar por las vacías y oscuras calles de Ottery St. Catchpole. La noche era increíblemente tranquila e iluminada en comparación de lo que sentía en mi interior. Sentía una pena tan enorme que a veces sentía que ya no podría caminar más, el corazón lo tenía tan apretado que sentía que ya me iba a dejar de funcionar.

Entonces un rayo de luz rojo impactó en un árbol enfrente a mí, me voltee y la vi apuntándome con la varita

_-ERES UN ESTÚPIDO RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY_

Me gritaba mientras caminaba hacia mí, debo reconocer que me asusté al verla, pues por lo general era muy pacífica ahora se veía como si fuera capaz de hacer cualquier locura

_-PENSÉ QUE ERAS DISTINTO A ÉL PERO ME EQUIVOQUÉ..._

Me gritó aunque ya no era necesario pues estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mí, la mire confundido, no entendí, no entendía que hacia ahí frente a mí en vez de estar con él

_-Por favor demuéstrame que no eres cómo él...demuestrame que no estaba equivocada cuando te juzgue_

Me súplico llorando, yo la miré perplejo sin entender que quería decir, entonces se lanzó a mis brazos y me dijo

_-Dime que no me volví a enamorar de alguien que me va a dejar...por favor dime eso..._

Por mi pecho sentí que corrío un tibio líquido, que se posaba en mi corazón y lo hacía latir nuevamente esperanzado ¿acaso ella había dicho lo que yo creí escuchar¿no era una mala jugada de mi cabeza o de mi mismo corazón que me hizo alucinar lo que dijo ella?

_-Te amo Ronald Weasley...amo al estúpido que eres tú_

Me dijo contra mi pecho y sonreí, tome su cara entre mis manos y seque sus lágrimas; estaba en mi gloria, no podía creer que me hubiese escogido a mí. Al parecer pase mucho rato callado pues ella me empezó a mirar dudosa y se empezó a alejar mientras nuevas lágrimas emanaban de sus hermosos ojos castaños.

_-Yo también te amo mi angel_

Susurre, quizás demasiado bajo que incluso pensé que no me había escuchado, entonces vi una hermosa sonrisa aparecer en sus labios y supe que lo había hecho bien, corrí hasta ella (no es que haya estado muy lejos) y la tome en brazos mientras lentamente nuestros labios se unieron, se acoplaron perfectamente, cómo si siempre ese hubiese sido su lugar. Me alejé de ella y le sonreí y ella me devolvío la sonrisa. La volví a besar y no nos separamos hasta que el aire era estrictamente necesario en nuestros pulmones. Entonces tomé su mano y nos perdimos en la noche.


End file.
